Rikkai a parkba megy
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Magyar verziója a 'Rikkai in the park' írásnak!/Hungarian version of the 'Rikkai in the park' story! Vigyázat: YAOI - , vagyis fiúszerelem - a csapatban! Ha nem szereted, ne olvasd! :)


Egy forró, de csendes délután a Rikkai csapat a parkba látogatott. Sanada gyengéden ölelte Yukimurát, Niou és Yagyuu pedig őket utánozták. A Yanagi/Kirihara páros Marui és Jackal mellett álldogált, mialatt Jackal a vörös fiú csípőjét tartotta és szenvedélyes csókot váltottak.

- Bleh, belebetegedtem a látványukba! – sziszegett Akaya Renji bólintása kíséretében.

Azonban Renji arca egy almáéhoz volt hasonlatos, ebben a pillanatban.

- Hiányzik Sadaharu! – sóhajtott fel, s Akaya arcán megjelent egy izzadságcsepp.

- Hát, izé… nem tudtam, hogy ti együtt vagytok, senpai…

- Ne aggódj! Kaido-kun társaságát élvezi mostanság. A mi kapcsolatunk már amúgy is a múlté.

- Ah, akkor megnyugodtam. – nevetett fel kínosan. – Senpai… kérlek, ma ülj mellém! Az anyukám rengeteg kaját csinált, csak nekünk.

- Oh, köszi, Akaya! Nagyon kedves… cserébe te is egyél az édességeimből!

- Oh, remek!

Ebéd után a platinum páros egy sakura fa alatt pihent, ami meglehetősen hullatta rózsaszín leveleit.

- Hapci! – tüsszentett fel Yagyuu.

- Egészségedre, kedves! – pislogott nagyokat Niou. – Allergiás vagy?

- Áh nem, csak ezek a hülye falevelek zavarják az orromat. – válaszolta az _úriember_.

- Vagy úúúgy, azt hiszem tudok rajta segíteni! – suttogta Yagyuu fülébe és kéjesen megnyalta azt.

- Ma-chan, kint vagyunk! – tolta el magától.

- Éééés?! Seiichi és Genichiro sem igazán törődnek azzal, hogy kint vagyunk más emberek előtt. Úgy tűnik, nagyon jól elvannak magukkal…

Tulajdonképpen igaza volt. A kapitány és az al-kapitány igencsak romantikus módba kapcsoltak és szinte mindenkit elfelejtettek maguk körül. Tortát ettek, és Sanada a szájával adta át a darabokat Yukimurának… mikor ajkaik találkoztak, szenvedélyes csókba forrtak. A műveletek végén pedig romantikusan kuncogtak.

Yagyuu nem bírta tovább és beszédes pillantást váltott az adatmesterrel, aki igencsak piros arccal próbálta a kapitányék viselkedése iránt érdeklődő Akayát lenyugtatni. Végül odament Yagyuu-hoz.

- Senpai, mi a fenét művelnek ezek? Tök érdekes… - kérdezte út közben Akaya.

- Szerinted mégis mit, kölyök? – mosolygott önelégülten Niou. – Héj, Yagyuuu… én is azt akarom csinálni! – nyávogott és kezdte is volna a dolgot, ha nem kapott volna egy enyhe ütést a fejére.

- Aú, ez fájt! Hé, most meg hová mentek?

Yanagi gyengéden felhúzta Yagyuu-t a plédről és Akayát Niou gondjaira bízta.

- Csöndesebben, te idióta! Egy fontos dolgot kell megtennünk, Niou. Vigyázz Akayára! – felelte Renji.

Niou mélyet sóhajtott a rá szabott feladat miatt és bosszúsan a kölyökre nézett.

- Mi… mi az, senpai?!

- Halott vagy!

- MI?! – kiáltotta amaz ijedten és el akart futni, de Niou satuba fogta.

…

Mindeközben, a csapathoz igen közel, de mégis kissé messzebb, Marui Jackal társaságában szelte keresztül a parkot.

- Oh, olyan szép itt! – kapaszkodott Jackal karjába a fiú.

- Hm, szerintem te vagy szép, Bunta!

A madarak csiripeltek, az ég tiszta volt, mint a fényesen csillogó óceán.

- Szeretlek, Bunta! – búgta Jackal és Marui nem bírta tovább.

- Bocsi, de nem tudok az ágyig várni! – súgta a vörös és leteperte Jackalt a fűre, egy eldugottabb részen.

Egy darabig gurultak a fűben, egészen addig, amíg egy nagyobbacska bokor aljáig nem értek. Jackal nagyon éhes volt, viszont nem süteményre.

…

Velük egy időben a fáknál…

- Ah, hát… bocsánat, Renji! – mentegetőzött Yukimura összetett kezekkel.

- Ne aggódj, Seiichi! Csak ne Akaya előtt dongjatok, mint a méhek, mert igencsak érdeklődve nyújtogatta felétek a fejét.

Akaya felé nézve csak annyit lehetett látni, hogy lehajtott fejjel ült vigyázban az ezüsthajú mérges pillantásainak felügyelete alatt.

- Ajh, ez teljesen zavaró! – vett mély lélegzetet Sanada és szerelmes mosolyt küldött Yukimura felé. – Azt hiszem, meg kéne várnunk az estét, Seiichi!"

- Egyetértek… kedves bogaram!

'_Kedvesbogár_?!' nézett Yanagi és Yagyuu egymásra kínosan.

- Akárhogyis… hol van Kuwahara és Bunta? – eszmélt fel Sanada.

- Lehagytak minket, Genichiro. Valahol még az elején. – kiáltotta a helyéről Niou.

- AKAYA, keresd meg őket! Elérkezett a 'Társalkodó-idő'. – adta parancsba az al-kapitány.

- De miért én?!

- TARUNDORU! ELÉG!

- Oké, oké.. nem kell kiabálni. – állt fel és indult útjára bosszankodva.

- Khm, Genichiro… biztos jó ötlet, hogy a fiút küldtük utánuk? – morfondírozott Yukimura.

…

Valahol a közelükben, a bokrok alatt sem unatkoztak a keresettek.

- ÁÚÚÚ! Ez baromira fájdalmas!

- Ne haragudj, de valahogy ki kell húznom!

- Akkor tedd, de ne próbáld!

- Ne ordibálj velem, Yoda! Csak segíteni akarok!

- Áúúú! – Marui elsírta magát és apró könnycseppek potyogtak térdére.

- EZ VOLT AZ UTOLSÓ, HOGY A VADONBA MENTEM KIRÁNDULNI VELETEK!

- Ez csak egy park Tokió közepén és nem a vadon. – szorította magához gyengéden Jackal.

- És ez az apró tüske sem fog téged bántani többé.

- De… de még mindig fáááj! És nem volt olyan apró: majdnem 5 centis volt! – sziszegte Marui.

_ - Ne sírj értem Argentína_! – suttogta Jackal kissé ellenkező irányba fordítva a fejét.

- Micsoda?!

- Semmi, _meu amor_! Csak nyugodj le, oké?

- Imádom, mikor az anyanyelveden beszélsz… - cincogta szipogva Marui, de már sokkal nyugodtabb hangnemben.

- Igazán?

- Jaja…

- Akkor hát, _meu amor_… - dőlt előre a barna bőrű fiú, de ebben a percben…

- Öh, bocsi, de ti vagytok ott lent? – hallották Akayát a bokron kívül.

- Mit settenkedsz itt, kölyök? – próbálta kérdezni Jackal Marui csóközöne közepette.

- Sanada _fukubucho_ parancsa: „Jönnötök kell! Itt a 'társalkodó-idő'!"

- Remek. Gyere, amore bella! – ült fel Jackal és megütögette a térdeit, mint aki kész a távozásra.

- Klassz. – sóhajtott Marui sötét arccal. – MÉGIS HOGY A FENÉBE BESZÉLGESSEK ILYEN KEZEKKEL?! – kiáltotta hirtelen és mérgesen nézve Akayára, kimászott a bokor alól.

Akaya legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna szégyenében és leginkább már ő is sírni akart félelmében. Ő persze csak egy mérges Marui-senpait látott kibújni a bokorból, néhány zöld fűszál, levél és apró bogár kíséretében, amik vörös hajába ragadtak.

- Ne aggódj, csak kissé elfáradt! – ütögette meg gyengéden Jackal a fiú hátá, miközben Marui mögött battyogtak.

- Mit csináltatok a cserjésben, senpai? – érdeklődött óvatosan.

- Hát.. mi élv.. élvez… izé.. élvezni akartuk a.. aaa… a LEVEGŐT, Akaya. – hangzott a frappáns válasz, de Jackal barna arca is rendkívül piros színezetre váltott, mikor Akaya kétkedve nézett vissza rá.

- Egy tüske is az ujjába szaladt, mikor… öh, és fájt neki. Ezért is kaptuk most a 'nyavalygó-Marui' stílust. – nevetett kínosan Jackal.

- Ahaaa… szegény Marui senpai!

…

- Végre, mindenki itt van! – csapta össze tenyerét Yukimura és büszkén körbenézett a csapaton.

Mindenki csöndesen csücsült a pléden, kivéve Maruit, aki még mindig csendesen szipogott Jackal vállára hajtva a fejét. Kört alkottak.

- Azért is szerettem volna, ha ma kijövünk, mert lehet, hogy jövőre már nem lesz így együtt a csapat.

- Miért mondod ezt, senpai? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten Akaya.

Nem akart változást. Jó volt így a csapat, ahogy volt.

- Tavasszal mindannyian új iskolába megyünk. Nem biztos, hogy mindenki a Rikkai-ban marad középsikolás.

- Miért nem?! Ez nem fair… - sírt volna Akaya.

- Khm, én a Rikkaiban maradok. – szólt gyorsan Yanagi és megszorította Akaya vállát, akinek felragyogott a szeme a hír hallatán.

- Ahogy mi is Genichiroval. – vetette közbe Yukimura.

- Nagyon jó… - bólogatott Akaya.

- Azt hiszem.. én is maradok. – nézett Niou Yagyuu-ra. – Ez a suli jó hatást gyakorol a képességeimre. – nézett körbe büszkén.

- Ööh, mégis milyen képességeidről beszélsz, Niou-senpai? – kérdezte halkan Akaya.

- Csak pofa be, oké? – szűrte fogai közt a választ, Niou.

- Sok barátom van itt. Maradok én is. – mosolygott Yagyuu.

- Bravóóó! - Niou boldog volt és nem érdekelte, hogy emberek között vannak.

Rávetette magát Yagyuu-ra és hirtelen megcsókolta. Most az egyszer Yagyuu sem húzódott el tőle, hanem belefúrta ujjait az ezüstös színű tincsekbe.

Yukimura és Sanada is boldogok voltak. Marui is ránézett Jackalra, s hirtelen minden baja köddé vált. Jackal szerelmesen érintette meg az arcát és kis puszit nyomott a fiú homlokára. Akaya csodálkozva nézte a jeleneteket, majd Yanagira pillantott. A senpai arca skarlát-vörös volt.

- Mit akarsz, Akaya?

- Senpai, nem tudom, te mit gondolsz, de nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy minden egyes barátom a suliban marad.

Yanagi beleegyezően bólintott és megölelte a fiút. Ő is valami megmagyarázhatatlan romantikus kapcsolatot érzett kettejük között, de nem tette szóvá. Talán majd a nyáron, valamikor… A másik oldalon Akaya is csoadásan érezte magát Yanagi ölelése miatt.

- AKAYA!

- Igenis, Sanada _fukubucho_? – ugrott fel hirtelen az ölelésből.

- Jövőre sem szabadulsz és lesz még több: **TARUNDORU**!

** - NAGYON SZÉPEN KÖSZÖNÖM, SANADA AL-KAPITÁNY!**

Szemében könny csillogott.

**VÉGE**


End file.
